My Hero Is You
by LyG4ever
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo's relationship's story is relived in only one night. What could happen? Will she realize of much she loves him and will he take her back or will she be too late? FINISHED!
1. My Hero Is You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'My Hero Is You' belongs to Hayden Panettiere. **

AN: Italics are flashbacks!

Chapter 1. My Hero Is You

18 years old Lizzie McGuire took a deep breath. She saw him in the back of the crowd and her heart pounded. 'This goes for you,' she thought.

* * *

"_Lizzie, why would you want to do that?" 15 years old Gordo asked. Lizzie shook her head, impatient. _

"Gordo, it's fun! Besides, I've always wanted to," Lizzie replied. They were staring at a 'Cheerleading Try-Outs' poster. "I'm so gonna do it..." Gordo shook his head, sighed and went to find a table. Lizzie looked at the poster again, smiled and followed him. She could picture herself, walking hand by hand with Ethan Craft already. Her hair perfectly styled and herself wearing the revealing cheerleaders' uniform. "If I get Ethan, everything would be just perfect..." Gordo groaned, got up and threw his food to the trash. "What?"

"I was actually enjoying the food, and you had to bring that thing up. What a way to mess with my hunger," he replied. Lizzie giggled and, to him, it sounded like bells ringing.

"You're weird, Gordo," she said, still smiling.

"Not weird. Authentic..." he said. 'As long as it makes you smile...'

* * *

He sat in the back of the crowd, wondering why he was even there. Looking around, he noticed Ethan and Kate were making out madly, using 4 or 5 seats. He rolled his eyes and stared at the stage.

* * *

"_Mom?" Lizzie said, as she and Gordo got into her house after school. "Dad? Is anyone home?" They both looked around, and found that they were alone. Lizzie pursed her lips. "I told them you were coming..." She went to the kitchen counter, holding the phone to see if there were any mesagges, and found a note. It read 'Lizzie: Your family are in the hospital. Call Howard to give you a ride as soon as you read this. Don't worry, they'll be okay. Love, Roberta' The tube fell to the ground as Lizzie covered her face with her hands, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Gordo rushed to her side and looked at the note. He held her tiny body as she fell down into his arms. _

"Liz, you'll be okay," he whispered, kissing her forehead. He grabbed the phone and called his father quickly. After a few words, they hung up and Gordo continued rocking her body.

* * *

"Gosh, I'm so scared..." Lizzie whispered. She looked around, noticing nobody was there with her, and let out a small sigh. She looked up with teary eyes and closed them. "I'll do fine... I just gotta believe in myself" _

* * *

Lizzie, Gordo and Howard rushed into the hospital. Lizzie was pale, looking around. They finally found Roberta. Lizzie stared at her and saw the tears in her eyes. Refusing to believe it, she got out of Gordo's embrace.  
"No!" Lizzie cried. "They have to be here... I need them!" Gordo held her while she cried, her body shaking violently. _

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, stroking her hair.

* * *

"Why are you even here?" Kate inquired. Gordo ignored her, but she kept on. "None of us want you here, dweeb"

"Mind in your own bussiness, Sanders," he replied, uninterested. Kate huffed and turned back to Ethan. _

* * *

"Lizzie, you're being just like any of them! You've become..." Gordo said. Lizzie stared at him, angry. _

"What? What did I become? C'mon, tell me!" she yelled. He stared into her eyes firmly.

"You've become one of Kate's freak clones!" he finally yelled. Lizzie glared him fiercelly.

"Don't ever bother talking to me again!" she cried. He rolled his eyes.

"Like if I wanted to!" he replied. Lizzie tossed her golden hair to a side and walked back to her spot in the cheerleaders' table, next to Kate. Gordo's stare followed her, hurt. He'd never wanted it to go that way. He loved her.  
Lizzie just shook her head, sitting next to Kate, and glanced for a second to Gordo. He was still standing there, frozen. She looked back down, sad, and continued to hear as Kate talked about her broken nail.

* * *

"McGuire, you're up in ten minutes," the teacher said. Lizzie nodded, nervous. She had become one of Hill Ridge's most popular girls, but she wasn't really happy. She and Ethan had dated for a couple of months, until she broke it off. He was nothing but good hair. Her hazel eyes filled with tears again and she wiped them off. All the real friends she had ever had hardly spoke to her now... Larry, Veruca, Parker (yeah, Parker)...Gordo. Miranda had moved to Mexico during their last year in Junior High, and they had lost touch since then. _

* * *

"Hello? Who's there?" Gordo's 16 years old voice said. He continued hearing sobs, so kept on searching. He found a closed stall and knocked, but got no response. "Hey... I just wanna help. Tell me if you want me to go, and I will" _

"Go away..." Lizzie's shaky voice said. His heart froze. He couldn't help himself of thinking about the girl he had always loved every day.

"Lizzie?" he said. He heard a loud thumb. "Okay, okay, I'll go!" he left the room, but stood in the other side of the door. He heard the stall being opened and the water running. She was washing her face now, so he got back in. They both froze and he gasped, but ran to her side. "Why, Liz?" she looked down and fought to keep her bleeding wrist away from his grip.

"Leave me alone!" she cried. "I told you to leave me a year ago!" he shook his head and grabbed her arm again. She moaned in pain as he traced the lines in her wrist.

"Lizzie, I won't let you go through this by your own..." he crouched to the floor with her tiny body wrapped around his arms. Lizzie sobbed lightly, hiding her face on his chest. He continued stroking her shiny blonde hair, knowing he couldn't leave her again...

* * *

"Oh, and then this, like, totally uncool guy rushed in and, like, totally broke my nail!" Kate said. Gordo rolled his eyes. "I, like, told him: 'listen, geek, you're so, like, gonna pay that!'..." 

"For Christ's sake... Shut it, Kate!" Gordo exclaimed. Half the room stood silent by his outburst, but most of them clapped at the (according to Kate) so 'uncool' Gordo.

_

* * *

"Gordo... just leave me alone," 17 years old Lizzie said. "I- I can't be with you, and you know it" Gordo frowned. They had been meeting in her home secretely, sharing love, and she had suddenly started to disappear. "This isn't right" He looked her in the eyes. _

"Did you tell Kate?" he asked. She looked down. "Did you?"

"I'm sorry, Gordo, but I don't love you. I never did," Lizzie said.

"Why the hell would you talk to Kate? You know she's against me and anybody else but her being happy!" Gordo exclaimed. "Damn it, I love you!" Lizzie closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears away.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered as he left, angry, and slammed the door shut behind him. "I really am...". She closed her eyes again, fell back on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Now, Lizzie McGuire!" the teacher announced. With some claps, Lizzie went to the stage. 

"Hey... I wrote this to you, so I want you to listen to it. You'll understand it later, Gordo..." she said, right before the music started. Gordo stared at her, surprised.

_You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand _

Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
It's things are not that bad

Your faith has shown me that

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength in mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength in mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength in mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

My hero is you"

She finished her song and stared at the place where he was. Noticing it was empty, she dropped the mic (not really caring about the tons of claps she was receiving) and ran outside...

End of chapter.

**AN: Okay, I kinda got inspired... hope you like it, cause it's finishing quite soon (let's say when I write the next and last chapter)...  
Review! (Pretty pretty please?) **

Cya!  
LyG4ever.


	2. Don't Speak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Don't Speak' belong to No Doubt. **

Chapter 2. Don't Speak

"Gordo, wait!" Lizzie cried, running after him. He turned around and stared at her.

"Lizzie, it's too late," Gordo replied, looking down. "I- You let your oportunity pass right beside you" Tears filled Lizzie's eyes and she stared at him.

"Why?" she asked. He gazed up, only to see her face bathed in tears. "Gordo, you know I love you" she grabbed his hands and led them to her heart.

"Lizzie, don't do this..." he whispered. "You know we are only good at hurting each other" Lizzie continued to sob quietly, while he looked down.

"So, this is it?" she asked. He nodded sadly. "I- I always loved you"

"I'm sorry," he replied. More tears streamed down her face as she nodded.

"How did I let this happen?" she whispered. He looked at her, then started walking away. Lizzie sat on a step, placed her head in her hands and cried.

Gordo, a few feet away, turned and looked at her sobbing figure. It broke his heart leaving her like this, but she had done the same to him a year ago. Each step hurting more than the other, he continued walking.

* * *

_"Lizzie..." 17 years old Gordo said. Lizzie turned to look at him and Kate snorted._

"What do you want, Gordon?" Kate inquired. Lizzie looked down.

"Lizzie, can I talk to you?" he asked. Lizzie nodded and walked with him to a side.

"Now, what do you want?" Lizzie asked, looking back at the cheerleaders. Gordo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Liz, we didn't talk about yesterday," he said. "I mean... you told Kate about us so you broke it off" Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Look, Gordo... I can't be with you. I never loved you," she replied. "Besides, you're a loser. Why would I want to be with someone like you?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm a loser," he said. "You didn't say so last month, when we made love" Lizzie glared him.

"Okay, first of all... don't rub that on my face. I was stupid back then," she snapped. "Second..."

"Are you done yet, Liz?" Kate's voice interupted. Lizzie nodded. "Cya loser" Gordo rolled his eyes again as Kate went back with her group.

"If you ever cared about me, don't walk away," Gordo whispered. Lizzie stared into his eyes for a second then looked back at Kate. "Please, Lizzie... I still love you" he grabbed her hands and kissed them. Lizzie slid them off.

"But I don't. Cya Gordon," she replied, walking away.

* * *

"Lizzie..." Gordo said, walking back to her. She held up her hand.

"No, Gordo. Move on," she said. "I lost you when I walked away... You don't have to stay here with me" He sat next to her. "Gordo, go"

"I need to talk. We need to..." he said. She sighed.

"Gordo, I already know it. Just... save me the tears," Lizzie whispered. "I didn't know I had fallen that deep for you when I became popular. I'm sorry, ok?"

"...I never thought it'd be so hard forme to move on either," Gordo whispered back. "I loved you, dammit!"

"Yeah, but you don't anymore. I never stopped," Lizzie replied, looking him in the eye for a second.

"I-," Gordo started. She shook her head.

"Just leave," she said. He looked at her again, then got up.

"I can't leave you like this," he insisted. She smiled sadly.

"I'll be fine. It's not the first time I cry after a fight," she said. He smirked and walked to his car, while she sat there.

* * *

"_Liz-zay! Lookin' good!" Ethan exclaimed. Lizzie smiled. She was wearing a strapless baby-pink dress that clung her in all the right places. It showed her perfect tiny waist and all the guys stared at her._

"Cute," Kate approved. Lizzie's heart jumped with joy. She might actually have a chance to win Prom Queen. "So, they were thinking about doing that 'Carrie' thing... Jeb wants to let Gordon win as King"

"But... that's really mean, guys. I'm out," Lizzie replied. Jeb (the most popular guy) rolled his eyes.

"Well, remembering your past together, you were obviously going to back out," he stated. Lizzie glared him.

"Okay, you do that and I'll spill all those little secrets I found out being your designated driver. I know too many stuff about you, or you would've kicked me out sooner," Lizzie said. His eyes glowed and he shook his head.

"Fine, we won't do it. Later, guys" Jeb walked out and Lizzie smiled. Kate stared at her.

"Say, that was, like, so not cool, McGuire," Kate said. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Kate, I've been your best friend and designated driver too. I practically drove all your drunk asses back home... more than once. You think I can't threat you too?" Lizzie said, her eyes glowing menacingly.

"Y-You wouldn't," Kate replied. Lizzie's eyes glowed more.

"Try me," she said. Kate gave her one last look, huffed and walked away. After a while, Lizzie was announced Prom Queen. She smiled and went up. To her surprise, Gordo asked her to dance. She said yes and he led her to the dance floor.

"Why are you dancing with me?" she asked him. He smiled.

"I should be asking you the same question," he replied. She smiled a little.

"Lizzie! I can't believe you're doing that!" Kate's voice shrieked. Lizzie looked at her.

"Kate, you should really stop manipulating Lizzie. She's not your puppet," Gordo said. Lizzie looked down as Kate grabbed her by the arm.

"Not talking to you, Gor-dork!" Kate snapped. Gordo's hurtful eyes turned to Lizzie.

"Liz?" he whispered. Lizzie looked down, tears running down her cheeks.

"Go away, Gordon," she whispered back. He looked at her again and walked out. Lizzie glared Kate and ran to the parking lot, crying.

* * *

Gordo bit his lip and looked back nervously. Lizzie sat there, thinking. He bit his lip again, this time harder, making it bleed. He thought about it again and ran back to her, cutting her chain of thoughts with a kiss.  
"...Gordo?" Lizzie said, surprised. He sat next to her again and buried his head in his hands.

"Damn you, McGuire!" he said. "I still can't get over you" she noticed the blood on his lip.

"Gordo, you have blood..." she pointed. He smiled.

"Well, now so do you. Let me wipe that off," he said, pulling her for another kiss. She smiled at  
him and recluded in his arms. He held her, stroking her golden hair.

"I love you," she whispered. "I always did"

"So do I," he whispered back. "I never got a chance to get over you..."

"I'm glad you didn't. I couldn't survive without you anymore longer..." she rested her head on his chest and he kissed her softly on the lips. "What was that for?" she asked.

"No reason," he replied. "You're just too beautiful..." Lizzie kissed him again and ran her hands through his hair, deepening it. "I couldn't let you go"

"I couldn't let you walk away either..." she said. Her lips searched for his, in a need, and he helped her. They enlaced themselves in another kiss and got lost in that moment...

The End.

_"__You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know _

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying... are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts"

**AN: Okay, it turned out _way_ different from what I 1st thought... I hope u still like it! **

Cka3ka-13: Thanx! I luv ur reviews!  
Hotchic12: Nope, this is!  
Stormynights78613: Thanx a lot! U r really sweet!  
EKJ: Thanx a lot! This chapter might be a little disappointing, cause I turned it into the usual LG story...  
Btw, I luv ur story 'Lamb Of God'!

Thanx a lot, guys!  
Cya!  
LyG4ever.


End file.
